


My First Kiss Went a Little Like This...

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster
Summary: Sherlock, Molly, Mycroft, Gregory, John and Mary all get together for a couple’s night in, talking about their first ever kisses as teenagers.





	My First Kiss Went a Little Like This...

“No, no, no, we aren’t talking about this.”

John spoke up as Mary requested, they all tell the story of each of their first kiss. All 6 of them sat around 221B, Mary and Molly’s idea, of course, to have this triple date now that each relationship was out in the open. Mycroft and Lestrade being the last 2 to finally reveal their relationship, although everyone knew. Sherlock and Molly had slowly developed their relationship, becoming partners in crime and in real life, took Sherlock a long time to accept his feelings are real but after Molly’s reassurance and patients the two became a well-rounded pair. John and Mary have been married 4 years now, Mary having to fake her death to save their daughter’s life, coming back within less than 7 months, John forgave her, and they became a strong loving couple once more. 

“John, don’t be grumpy.”

Mary gently shoved her husband, both sat on the sofa together, little room between them. Even Sherlock saw that even though John grieving hurt him he defiantly learned how much he loved Mary, so when she came back, he did everything to keep her around, after 3 days of angry shouting of course. The married couple focusing on their daughter trying to not let Sherlock corrupt their little girl into the world of cases too much. 

“Okay, I’ll go first.”

Molly’s voice came behind Sherlock, she was sat on his armchair, knees curled up on one side as she leaned on the armrest, Sherlock sat on the floor in front of her resting back against the armchair, Molly’s hand occasionally stroking his curls throughout the evening. All eyes though turn to Molly which made her blush, Sherlock loved that blush of hers.

“Well, I uh… I was 16, I got invited to this house party, not sure why I didn’t know anyone really, but I went, everyone was drunk and playing spin the bottle. It landed on me and that’s how I had my first kiss.” 

“See Molly gets the idea.” 

Mary grinned having refilled everyone glasses up and sat back down to be with John. Gregory being perched on the edge of John’s armchair, with Mycroft sat next to him in the actual chair, the detective cleared his throat before starting to talk.

“I was 14, having a girlfriend was considered cool, there was this girl who liked me, so I went out with her for about 4 months, after a few weeks we shared our first kiss, was a little awkward if I’m honest.”

Gregory chuckled a little glancing down at Mycroft who placed his hand on his boyfriend’s lower back. 

“I think it’s Mycroft’s turn.”

“Oh no, not me next.”

“Why brother? Still haven’t had your first kiss?”

Sherlock teased his brother which resulted in the older Holmes simply kicking Sherlock’s leg. Sherlock kicked back in retaliation.

“Don’t make me come down there and show you how much of a big brother I can be.”

“Ooo I’m scared.”

“So, my first kiss was with a girl.”

Mary suddenly said to try distracting the brothers from suddenly attacking each other in the middle of their evening. John turned and frowned looking at her rather confused, clearly this is news to him.

“Really? With who?” 

“My girlfriend, from ages 14 to 17 I had a girlfriend, she was my first everything.”

“Bit of a step down isn’t its Mary, going from a girl to John.” 

Sherlock was focusing on them now, Mary simply grinned back at Sherlock’s sarcastic comment, while John was near growling shooting daggers at his best friend. 

“No, John is lovely, I wouldn’t have our Rosie without him.” 

Mary runs a hand over John’s cheek softly getting him to look at her before giving him a soft kiss, everyone else awkwardly looking away and in unison picked up their drink using that as an excuse to give the couple a moment of privacy. After a few kisses exchanged between the married couple, Mary turned to the group seeing how everyone was awkwardly sat in silence. 

“John, tell me about your first kiss.” 

John in a little dazed from their kiss to a sip of his whiskey then cleared his throat nodded. 

“Yes, well I was 15, with a girl called Natasha, just a friend of mine from school, we were playing kiss chase in the woods, she caught me and then kissed me.”

“Kiss chase?”

Mycroft scoffed laughing which was joined in by the rest of the group clearly finding the whole event rather amusing. John grumbled at the response and finished off his drink before pouring another. 

“So, who is next, Mycroft or Sherlock?” 

Gregory suddenly spoke, feeling a little sorry that they all laughed at John, trying to change the subject smoothly and quickly. 

“Sherlock.”

“Mycroft.”

Sherlock didn’t mind going next, he just wanted to annoy his brother as much as he could without getting told off by the group for being unbearably rude. Mycroft scowling at his little brother knowing this exact plan of his. 

“Such boys, here I’ll flip a coin, Sherlock heads or tails?”

Mary spoke up grabbing a coin from her purse and had it ready to flip in her hand. 

“Heads.” 

The coin was flipped and landed on the coffee table in front of her, she grinned looking at it, using this moment to have control of both Holmes men. She knew Mycroft would be a little nervous and Sherlock was just anxious to know if he could continue to annoy his brother or not.

“It's tails.”

“Ha-ha!”

“Shut up Sherlock, fine, I was 24, with a girl named Valarie, she was 68 and came on to me when I started working my way up in the government, I just let her kiss me because I wanted a promotion.” 

The room fell silent, for a second, suddenly the roaring laughter of Sherlock filled the room. He ended up laying on the floor laughing by Molly’s feet. The pathologist finding Sherlock’s very dramatic laughing amusing, using a hand to cover her mouth as she did her best to attempt not to laugh, Mary was giggling in the corner watching Sherlock take the mick. 

“Right, that’s it, slapsies!” 

Mycroft got up and tackled Sherlock, sitting on him as he grabbed the younger brothers’ hands and used Sherlock’s own hands to slap his own face. Sherlock continued to laugh but fight back, using his body to move and get Mycroft off him. 

“How is your diet going Myc?” 

“Shut up Sherlock!”

He continued to get Sherlock slapping himself in the face, but eventually, Sherlock pushed his brother off him, both men panting on the floor. Sherlock looked up to find John and Mary stood above them both their phones out having recorded what just happened. Molly still on the sofa looking at them with amusement and then put a hand put encouraging Sherlock to get up. Gregory helped his partner up and got him to sit back down, giving him a kiss on the cheek once he was sat.   
Sherlock got up and dusted himself off glancing at his older brother with an amused grin on his face.

“You are much easier to beat, that’s for sure.” 

“You are still easy to pin down.”

Sherlock went to grab his glass seeing it’s empty. 

“Who needs another drink?”

“Me!”

“Defiantly me!”

 

Evening over and everyone is gone, Molly was laying in bed waiting for Sherlock to join her, putting her book down when he walked in from brushing his teeth, he climbed into bed and pulled her into a cuddle, still quite drunk but happy to be alone with his girl. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

Sherlock nodded kissing her forehead and allows his fingers to run over her arm and back as they both started to settle into a state of relaxation.

“Did you?” 

“Yes, I had fun.”

“Good.”

Sherlock mumbled flicking the lamp off and allow his eyes to close. 

“When did you have your first kiss Sherl?”

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at her in the darkness, he thought for a moment, wasn’t something he cherished, so he had to dig around in his mind palace a little. 

“I was 18, at university, I got dragged out to a pub, not entirely sure how they managed that, one of them started to talk about sex and if we’ve had it, I then admitted I never been kissed, so a young woman named…”

Sherlock frowned unable to remember her name. 

“Can’t remember her name, but she decided this was the perfect opportunity and gave me a kiss.” 

“And how was it?”

“The kiss?”

“Yeah.”

“Boring”

Sherlock admitted. 

“What about this kiss?”

Molly instantly kissed Sherlock, deep and passionate, the only person in the world that Sherlock loses himself when he is kissed is by Molly Hooper. Took her a moment to pull back leaving them both breathless and happy. 

“Amazing… you are amazing Miss Hooper.”

She kissed him again then moved to cuddle into his chest allowing her eyes to fall shut, Sherlock strokes her hair and followed her lead happily. 

“Goodnight Sherlock.”

“Goodnight Molly.”


End file.
